Monster Music Shuffle
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: A music shuffle from me, composed of some of my favorite songs, illustrating the monster's thoughts and feelings. Please read and review. One-shot.


**Yet another music shuffle. I really like doing them, so I did one for MvA. Please excuse the abundance of Owl City, but, if you haven't already guessed, I adore him with all my heart. Yeah, I don't feel like writing a who long author's note, heh-heh. Below is the set of rules I made for myself, so you know I didn't cheat...or something. **

**Rules:**

**-If it is a score, it is skipped over**

**-You are allowed to listen to the song ONCE before you must stop writing**

**-It has to have something remotely to do with the song**

**~Cel**

**P.S. Slight pairing Dr. C./Susan**

**_Hello, Hello_ – Elton John **

The moment that Susan realized that she had been blessed with a family was one of the greatest moments in her life. When she was first turned into a monster, she thought she was going to be alone forever. However, she was almost immediately proven wrong. She was befriended and taken in by, probably, the four wackiest, zaniest guys she had ever met – Dr. Cockroach, Link, B.O.B., and Insectosaurus.

Yet, they adored her and cared for her more than probably anybody else in her life. They made her smile and laugh every single day. No matter how many monsters they fought, no matter what they would go through, Susan knew that she would love her guys forever.

**_To The Sky_ – Owl City **

First coming to the facility was extremely frightening for Susan. She didn't know where she was or who she might meet. She was scared out of her wits when she first met the guys – Doc, Link, B.O.B., and Insecto. However, she quickly warmed up to them as she realized how sweet the monsters really were.

From those moments on, Susan did things she never thought possible. She defeated a giant alien robot, she beat an evil alien with a nasty attitude, and she did it all without "beloved" Derek. Susan vowed to never forget that the monsters, her team, her friends, had finally helped her find herself and spread her wings to fly into a bright future ahead.

**_You'll Be in My Heart (Phil Version_) – Phil Collins **

From the moment she started to beat him over the head with that metal spoon, Dr. Cockroach felt that Susan was the most beautiful, strongest, and bravest woman he had ever met. Of course, he never told anybody. What would they say? A man that is half cockroach falls in love with a woman that is fifty feet tall? How much weirder could you get?

However, no matter how hard he tried, Dr. Cockroach could not shake that feeling. The bond he had quickly formed with Susan grew each day. In the beginning, he had done everything he could to help her become "normal" again. When Susan decided that she wanted to stay giant and live with the monsters, they bonded over things like books, music and everything they could think to talk of. When Susan was happy, he laughed with her. When she cried, he wiped away her tears and embraced her cheek. When she was lonely, he made sure that he was right there with her.

Maybe one day, he'd tell her how he felt. Maybe one day, he would take her finger and look into her brilliant blue eyes and just spill out every single feeling he had. Maybe he'd get to hear how she felt in return. Perhaps…one day. One day…

**_Tears of an Angel_ – RyanDan **

Dr. Cockroach simply couldn't believe it. His thudding heart seemed to have stopped altogether. The enormous spaceship hovered high above their heads, and Susan was now imprisoned within its walls. A huge tractor beam had sucked their friend right up, and there was nothing they could do about it. To make everything even worse, the ship had fired something that killed Insectosaurus. The giant grub now lay motionless in the field. Link's quiet sobs filled the silence around them as he sat beside his dead friend.

Dr. Cockroach simply couldn't believe it. He had just stood there, reaching out to Susan as if that alone would save her. He had done nothing. Something terrible could be happening to Susan this very instant.

He begged, pleaded silently up to her to hang on, and not let go. No matter the costs, he was going to get himself inside that blasted ship and find her, even if he needed to rip it to pieces. As large tears fell silently from his large hazel eyes, Dr. Cockroach made the solemn promise to never let Susan go.

_**God Help the Outcasts** _– **Heidi Mollenhauer & Chorus**

Link was right. He usually was. It was right after the party at the Murphy's, which obviously ended in disaster. The monsters had just saved San Francisco, and had just tried to make a good impression. As they reunited with Susan, it was also obvious that Derek the jerk had just broken her heart.

Why were humans so afraid of what they didn't know about? Couldn't they just take the time to figure out that they were just regular guys (and girl) who happened to be monsters? What's the definition of a monster, anyway? There were _real_ monsters out there – monsters who killed thousands because of their beliefs, monsters who flew planes into buildings to make a point, monsters who brought down entire nations. And yet, the people feared them most of all because of what was on the outside. And it seemed that no one would listen to their sadness.

Link was right. They'd always be monsters. They'd always be outcasts.

**_Right In Front of Me_ – Celine Dion **

Susan was usually pretty smart, but she couldn't believe how stupid she had been for so long. She couldn't see that Derek was a selfish jerk that only cared about himself. He heartlessly dumped – no, _exiled_ – Susan because something had happened to her that she couldn't control, and her asking for help was getting in the way of his precious career.

Susan couldn't believe that she had to be struck by a meteorite – that should have killed her, too – to realize that she had been blessed with a gift. Turning into a giant monster had helped her to find her confidence, the bravery within her, and break out of her shell. Turning into a monster had helped her find the four best friends she could ever hope for – despite their being monsters. She just couldn't believe that she had been so blind to what was in front of her the whole time. Susan had been blessed with a gift, with her finding of confidence, and with the love of her friends.

**_Have You Ever Been In Love? – _Celine Dion **

Dr. Cockroach had been in love once. Not just with his work. With one of the most beautiful women ever to live. Whenever he was with Alice, he felt like he was soaring. Of course, he wasn't Dr. Cockroach back then.

He had met Alice when he was only eight. They stayed friends through college, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he was deeply in love with the spirited neurobiologist with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. He was going to propose to her when they were twenty-seven, but then the accident happened. He never saw her again.

Three weeks after his capture, Dr. Cockroach received news that Alice had been killed in a car accident. His heart seemed to break. Alice was the one he always felt free beside. When she spoke his name, he was in Heaven on Earth. When she held his hand, he was the luckiest man in the universe. From that day on, Dr. Cockroach vowed to think about Alice every day and never lose the memory that he, a monster, was in love once.

_**Rocketship – **_**Shiny Toy Guns**

Being a world-famous team of heroes was often tiring. Paparazzi followed them restlessly and asked some of the stupidest questions. They were called for photo-shoots and autographs constantly. Squealing fangirls desperately wanted hugs and kisses from the guys – and the fanboys just wanted the giant woman to look at them and possibly pick her new fiancée.

However, sometimes, it was worth it. Sometimes, when they were in the Sierra or Rocky mountains, they would lie awake for hours and just gaze up at the stars. One time while the team was in Colorado, they gazed up at the beautiful galaxies of stars painting the skies. The lights of the city killed the stars, but here, they glowed ever brightly. Susan lay with her hands behind her head, her boys surrounding her. They mused together how big the galaxy was, and how they were so small and miniscule they were compared to the vastness of something they could never fathom.

It was times like these Susan and the other monsters treasured. Peace, quiet, away from the fans and fame. Lying together out in the open, being together as a family, talking about things they could never hope to understand, not even genius Dr. Cockroach. And he didn't want to. They let their minds wander up with the stars.

And that was the very best.

_**Gold – **_**Owl City**

Before turning into a monster, Susan never thought that monsters would make the greatest friends she ever had. Well, she didn't think monsters even existed, for that matter. Upon meeting the boys – Link, B.O.B., Insecto, and Doc, she realized that they really and truly did love her. After Derek had so cruelly ripped her heart in half, Susan didn't know what to do. She had felt so lost – she had planned out her entire life ahead of her, and that had all gone away in the blink of an eye.

However, afterwards, Susan was never afraid of the future. Although at times bleak and unknown, she would always take it head-on with her boys, no matter what. Her life had turned into an epic adventure not many people would share, and she loved every last second of it.


End file.
